jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryukaki
Update 2: Quia (via IRC) has just received an e-mail from Ryukaki. It read as follows... Subject: a?????????^`thelensoftruth Spread the word -- Youtube, IRC, everywhere. I've seen it. I think I got it on video. Do not trust any source other than me or the website. I don't have time to explain. I'll be in touch. Expect a new video on Youtube soon? c.f. http://i53.tinypic.com/1zg4wfa.png We believe this is Ryu telling us that we are all Link. That each of us have the power to stop Ben. We have to band together and take on the four bosses. Spread this message to every single site linked with this ARG. No more acting on impulses. All of us need to get coordinated. Update: Ryukaki is discrediting WAAL on youtube. It's safe to assume Ryukaki is part of this game under Jadusable, so this is about as strikingly blatant as it gets. He starts subtle, then comes right out and says it. Comment 1: Because I wasn't up to date, I said that. I hadn't read the documents. I hadn't seen that I was in danger. I hadn't started hearing the sounds outside my house. Jadusable tried to contact us once more. He gave﻿ us one final clue. To move forward. To work with each other. To pool our resources, and to not let people dissuade us from trying to win. In the same note, a warning to me. That note is all that we can trust, right now. Anyone who says anything else is following false leads-- or worse, being led off track by BEN. Comment 2: I received a username and password from Rosa, as she﻿ was being attacked the night this all ended. You're damn straight I know something. But I don't know what the username and password go to, and I've tried everything. And I have proof that I got it. You all have proof of nothing, just allusions to contacts that have no basis at all. Exactly the kind of vague and leading things that BEN would use to lure all of us away from The Truth. Try and deny it Comment 3: I had stopped following the story around the 2nd of this month and went on with my life. I figured it was all a joke and moved the hell on. It was only today that I got about 80 e-mails warning me of danger and pointing me to Youtube that I got back into it, and couldn't figure out why everyone was up in arms. I spent most of the night catching up, and tried to go﻿ to bed, but now there are noises outside my windows, outside my house. I can hear something creeping, but every time I look, there is nothing. I am in danger. Real, actual danger, and seeing these arrogant, obnoxious people undermine not only my safety but Jadusable's attempts to protect me makes me very upset. Comment 4: I'm not CONFERENCING with anyone. I haven't spoken﻿ to anyone about anything. All I know is that I have a username and password that mean something, and that I can't trust anyone with, because I can't tell who's with Ben and who's not, and that someone or something is after me. Page 59 from the website is all I have to go on, and if you understood the feeling of terror I got when I read that decrypted line you'd be as annoyed as I am at all of this. Comment 5: Do you not see﻿ my predicament? What if one of you is BEN? If you get this information before I can find out what it's for, if BEN gets it, it's over. He can get inside of whatever it protects and corrupt or destroy it. I cannot share it. If I find myself in a large amount of trouble, I will be sending out e-mails to everyone on my contact list with the username/pass inside, but not before. I do not accuse anyone but myself of withholding information. I accuse those of you saying that you know of being wildly misled by BEN, and condemn you for acting like you're better than everyone else. Comment 6: Please ignore WAAL. They are just lying to people and hyping up their own group as though they have some kind of inside information. They do not. They are doing the same thing the last guy did in order to distract and get people to﻿ stop paying attention. They are doing exactly what BEN wants. I can't stand to see them succeed. (This comment was removed shortly after it was posted). Comment 7(?): You must listen to me, and you must listen to Jad... There will be no secrets from us. All are equal. There is no private information. All will﻿ and must know what one knows. The music.. can you hear it? It's so distant.. but there.. I have to keep moving.. Around 1am EST, going off the hidden message in Ifrit's file, three users found a deviantArt site linked to Kayd Hendricks. They discovered a link to a role-playing site and found a chatroom within. There they talked with several people, the two important ones being a user named Quia and Ryukaki himself. This is the conversation that took place. What the hell is going on? I don't have time to fully explain, but we NEED to find a way to talk to Ryukaki. Guys, before we worry you too much alright Nothing, yet, but I don't know where he is right now. He's not in any REALY danger, but he has been connected to an ARG. I know that. -.- It's way more fun to play. ...What? Lol well I just figured Wait Huh? Elaborate Wait, what are we talking about? Ryukaki's connection with BEN. Quia... What exactly are we playing? Well that's a good question. Not too long ago he started going a bit weirder than usual. He mentioned Ben. How long? And some crazy moon people he was talking with. Has he mentioned knocking at all? Has he mentioned ascending? I'm sorry we're pestering the hell out of you, but we've got to hurry before we're too late. He's in serious trouble now. Was it about 3 days ago this all began? He hasn't talked about HIM ascending. But there's some really weird shit going down. Who has he talked about that has ascended? Well, yeah. We're talking to you, lol. Has he mentioned names, or anything? Uhhh... shit, he did, let me try and remember. Thanks Chris? Take your time. *** RDIGuest is now known as Dark Yeah, anyone else? Any kind of online conversations, data, anything? And if you can, what did he say abotu Chris? He was a bit of a jackass about it actually, he wouldn't tell me much. Just that he was involved in something 'big.' And he mentioned Chris in reference to Ascending. whoa. Ahh okay, yeha they're pretty secretive. And yes we know Chris was supposed to acsend. Did he mention Luna at all? Has he mentioned Kelbris? *** Dark is now known as DarkScythe Luna, yes, Kelbris, I don't think so. I think it's some kind of moon cult? Yeah it is for lack of a better word, yes. *** Komaru has joined #rdiooc *** ChanServ sets mode +v on Komaru Did I miss something Did Ryu join a cult Has he said anything about a guy named Matt or his sister Rosa? of ffs did he start his own? wb koko thanks! If Ryu started a damned cult and didn't invite me I'm going to be offended. Uh, ali, this is one you probably don't want to get involved in. Probably not No offense of course, but it's just plain dangerous. I don't get involved i nanything *anything say, how do you know Ryu? I'm not even sure why these guys let me hang around, I don't even rp Me? Who? Uh, anyone, actually. I guess not me cause I don't actually know him. Matt? We've been friends for years now. Do you know his real name? Met here, actually. This moon stuff is all new. ...on that note... If this is a cult I wanna join! Thats what I'm sayin! I wanna be a cultist! Maybe, but I don't know about giving it out to people who want to 'help' him. Will there be koolaid? I don't know who the hell you really are. Ooooo koolaid! Oh, THIS is Russel Brand I've seen him on Mock the Week I know. If you guys have a cult, you can hold your meetings with our late shift meetings. Combine our powers and such. Quia, you've got to trust us here. We think Ryu is in danger. Late shift! I have missed it so much Serious danger. Correction, we KNOW he's in danger. * alicia pats koko on the head WHOO! From what? Or who? As have I, which is why I brought snacks this time. Poisonous Toad Card! This will sound far-fetched. Yeah, he seriously is. This Moon Cult does something to acsend, and supposedly the last one that did died. ...Dieing is not good. I dunno Geo, it doesnt' sound like Ryu started the cult. Generally. Generally? However they ascend, it's somehow related to Majora's Mask and their death. the time frame being really similar as well. I'm only willing to join a cult founded by Ryu or Qui. I will reach level 95 before I go to bed or stay up all night *.* That's why we need to talk to Ryu. To make sure he doesn't die. What game, Geo? We're trying to help, we seriously are. This cult that he's joined is bad, very bad. Ha@ Ryu dying. Rganarok Online Ryu is too mean to die You must not know him very well. Ah. I could never really get into that. :| Ryu's too angry to die. It wouldn't spite enough people EXACTLY I don't even know him very well and even I know that any cult Ryu joins would be in danger of him, not the other way around. Jussayin. Exactly koko! lmfao Ali Uh, besides Quia, who else has talked to him over the past 3/4 days? He helped me fix my minecraft, does that count? Or was it some form of brain washing? 3 or 4, or 3 quaters of one? 3 to 4, sorry. Why would anyone be afraid of Ryu? Because when people die, he throws death parties. ...No one, Ryu is a sweet fluffy bunny of a person >.> Aaahahaha ha. So, you guys want to help Ryu, right? ...that hurt my head to type Yeah. We're hoping to. Yes I'm so tickled that I have to tinkle. brb But, you have no idea who he is. How does this work exactly? I'll try to summarize it Qui I request all of this be posted to the quotes page. brb forreals .... We need to talk with him. He'll know what exactly we're talking about. QUI Recently a malicious entity called BEN was released onto the internet. We found information that connects him to all of this, and the fact that you know about it CONFIRMS our fears You never put my update on the quotes ;.; AQOT XUDTHYSAI OEK QHU YD TQDWUH. Damnit don't go all cipher on me. Did he cipher to you? He threw those at me and I got bored after the first one. YOu all realize, the fun bit of irony, about, no offense good sir, but a man (I think?) going by the name "DARKSCYTHE" trying to warn someone away from a CULT? What did his first one say? It spreads like a virus, but the issue with that one is that after someone sees it, they're generally compelled to research it. That's probably how - wait, he sent you some ciphers? Did you save the ciphers? I will decode them if you have them We need all the clues we can get. We need those ciphers. It's like... It's like a fun little treasure hunt, figure out the clues and potentially save whoever's in danger. But we don't know the time limit, so this makes it all the more intense. Way more intesne Ugh, I'd have to go looking through my logs, but it was a youtube page. And I watched the videos on it, by jad-something, and they made no sense, and when I asked him about he was a jerk and said I wouldn't understand. That was a while back. Jadusable Oh no. Yes the videos mean a lot. back http://jadusable.wikia.com/wiki/Jadusable_Wiki * alicia scrolls Check that link. Why did he send you the link to Jadusable? Also, I hate to break it to you, but he's in class right now, he should be back in the next halfhour or so, but I'm not sure exactly. If something happens to him on the way home I'm going to hurt you. Alright, I'll aim him directly. Halfhour? Ok. Wait, are you guys in britain or something? Hun, trust me, we're trying to save him Ireland Uhhhh.. no. Ok. Just, if you guys get to him before us, please tell him this. It could save his life. Don't open it. Xerot, where did Jad say he lived before he changed it to everywhere? wtf are you guys talking about 'Don't open it' Just tell him not to open his door when he gets in Tell him to ignore the knocking Despite my username I have good intentions. Tell him if he hear knocking to ignore it as well. Just 'Don't open it' in general, please. Heh. And Jar, I dunno. You do know he's going to read all this when he gets back? Lemme check my records I hope so. I hope so as well Did he mention any songs recently? Songs? Wtf does this have to do with music? Yeah, like names of songs. It has a LOT to do with music.... What kind of music does he play? Ever play majora's mask? I don't know, definitely not while I was around to hear it. Wait sorry read that wrong. Wait. What does it sound like? Hang on. I'll link you to a Youtube video. Well, ever play Majora's Mask? Depends. Anything reversed, morbid-sounding, maybe demonic even. The songs from the zelda games The song of healing? Here's one song from the game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFOrsObR0Rc I don't know, I've never played the game. He did watch those videos he linked me to, rather obsessively. Do you remember him even humming the tunes you may have heard from the videos? Did he mention why he watched them> Specifically the reversed song of healing? No, he never mentioned why. I don't think he's been humming them, either. Then why did you want to know what they sound like? Has he ever mentioned the Truth? Yeah, how are we supposed to explain what they sound like? So I could tell you if he'd been humming anything like that. Actually you were a bit more specific saying what "IT" sounds like. I thought I explained it kinda well... He sings and hums all the time. In that case, has he stopped doing that lately? < > v < > v Anything out of the ordinary you can think of. I think Danny is starting to get annoyed with the jingle-bell on his new collar I'm guessing I shouldn't have done that.... Your dog, I'm guessin'? Dog? Ew Cat? w/e Danny is my baby <3 Well, yeah, but it doesn't help at all. Normally he tells me everything, but he's been real damned secretive lately. I guess this is why. They normally are. You could say we're the closest thing to the FBI we can in this case, lol. Has he ever mentioned The Truth? "plase if you are nearby a phone please call the police That was on the Youtube Channel today. 2 hours ago. When does his class start? I thought Jadusable had already... Hmm. Just a sec, need to look something up. Oh, has he given you any files, besides the links to those videos? Ok. Hey, Jar? Yeah? Can you see my PMs? No, I dunno how to work IRC lol this is literally my first time. ok. Do you see my name in red next to the arrow saying private? You can change the channels you're viweing by clicking on those. they light up red whenever someone says something new. Oh okay Quia, you there? Yeah. What did you find? WHat about his classes? Just a sec, there's someone here. At your door? Don't open it. Don't open your door. For the love of god, don't open it. ... Oh shit, I think we're too late. Quia, unless you're expecting someone, do not open that god damn door. Quia? DON"T OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! *** {VOID} has quit (Ping timeout) oh calm the hell down She's probably talking to her parents Do you have her number? and pay for the long distance? What's her life worth? ...good qestion! I shall ponder it! You have to think about it?! What the.. RYU Thank god What are you guys doing here?! Who the hell told them about this place. BEN did. you're in grave danger. We know about the Children. Dun dun dunnnnnn. sorry I couldn't help myself. Wait wait, when did Ben mention anything to anyone? * alicia goes back to the shadows Ifrit told us you are in danger. Well, we know you know BEN for certain now. You guys know that was all just some fun, right? Ifrit says you're in danger Ryu You shouldn't concern yourselves with it anymore. Well damn Ryu, ruin all the fun why don't you. Well you know what, it's not This happend 2 hours ago. But I think we should. We came this far through all the codes to help you. Don't presume to tell me what is and what isn't regarding Ben! Who is Ben? Why are you so intent on protecting him? And... Where is Quia? I had to sit and see Rosa die, so don't you fucking dare presume to tell me about Ben or the Children or anything. What the hell do you guys want. Answers. You watched Rosa die? We want answer mate, ANSWERS. Is that how you ascend? Is dying? Was Rosa a child? Then answer my questions, first. Shoot. FIne. For instance, who led you here? We've had no real visitors here in a long time. Ifrit did, and Ben. Jadusable's account. How. Nobody knows about this place. File 59. We're guessing BEN, since he has total control over it. I don't tell any of my.. what? File 59, we cracked the password. It was thelensoftruth What is file 59? File 59 is ifrit, telling us to warn you. AQOT XUDTHYSAI OEK QHU YD TQDWUH. Ryu, do you have Quia's phone number? Hah, cute. If I was in any danger I think I would know. We know about the ciphers, we know about the children, we know about Ben. But we need answers. You might not be the only one in danger. Ifrit was one of the children. I guess I'll answer what I can. What do you want to know? What can you tell us about the Father? I can tell you nothing about the Father. Next question. Before any of us forget, I feel I should mention this - Don't open it. What can you tell us about the Children? Yeah don't open your door if you hear knocking And wh is Chris? Chris.. Chris is one of the Children, by now I imagine, haha.. The Children. That is a complicated question you ask. Why? Yeah I know. What is the purpose of The Children? Whatever you can give s will help. The Children's purpose? To serve Luna, of course. To become one with her. To finally hear her voice. What a thing, that must be.. Your ascensions. Why would you want to? And you need a mask, don't you? The masks are a symbol. What kind of masks? I understand you wear them, because you wish to disassociate yourself with humans. A symbol of... What? Giving up your humanity to serve Luna? Because humas have a choice, and masks don't. They are a symbol of who you are. Of what you are. And your connection to Luna. They are a symbol of .. where do you get your information from, if I ask. *may ask. We get our information from your Ben, and the clues he leaves us. That is why we need to know who he is. We believe he was a failed ascension. BEN thinks of it as a game. He plays us and you. I'm sorry, I've only met Ben once, as far as I recall. He went missing recently, though. You say you've spoken to him? through one method or another. Yeah kind of... What of Rosa? Why did she die? COuld you explain what you saw? I didn't see anything. I was speaking with her on the phone, and heard some noises when she went to answer her door. Later we couldn't find her. *** {VOID} has joined #rdiooc Did Kelbris get her? Maybe it was a spontanious vacation, but I presume she died. Oh hell. Do you have Quia's phone number? Kelbris? No, you're lying. Why are you worried about Quia? You said you had to sit and see her die. Tell the Truth. Did you scroll up a bit before you joined in? She said she needed to answer her door for a moment. She went to her door too. I used "see" as a metaphor, forgive me. It's something I disagree with the others on. She's not back. It's a bit emotional. I wouldn't worry about her. Why? She has a good friend named Rena who visits her from time without notice. I'm sure it's nothing. I hate to be paranoid, but could you call and check up? Rosa was ifrit's sister mate. Ifrit was a moon child, like you. I'm sorry you guys, but if there's nothing else, I have your warnings, and I need to get back to.. studying. I'm expecting a group over for this comp sci class. Or like you wish to be. Thank you for stopping by, but I'm out of time. Wait. Wait one more quesion WHat is the truth? The Truth is inside all of us. You will know it when you find it. Alright... be safe. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nad5AJaIcBI Avoid these children. Just watch that real quick, before you go. Ooh, and one more thing. Mmm? Yeah? "This time, beware false prophets." You mean, people who are pretending to be conected to the story. * Geo snickers Sure.... Now I have things to attend to. I hope you'll excuse me. And please, don't tell anyone else about this place. ...>.> I don't want my friends here involved in any of this. We won't. Yeah. Is there any chance we can talk to you again? But be safe. Ryu! Danny has a new collar! Varigated green with a shiny bell! *** Komaru has quit (Connection reset by peer) *** Komaru has joined #rdiooc *** ChanServ sets mode +v on Komaru I hate cramps Brutal stuff. :| they make me think I'm super hungry, when not intense pain We are unsure where Quia is or what happened to her. Quia is fine, possibly only lightly involved.